nemezisfandomcom-20200214-history
Spichlerz
thumb|308px|Jedno z miast-fabrykSektor: Układ gwiezdny: Yutani Typ planety: '''Eden '''Populacja: '''900 tys. '''Spichlerz jest planetą typu ziemskiego, posiadającą populację rzędu 900 tysięcy mieszkańców, skupioną na jednym, ogromnym kontynencie zajmującym nieco ponad połowę powierzchni globu. Oprócz tego istnieje wiele małych wysepek, z których największa – zwana Atlantis – jest wielkości Madagaskaru. Ze względu na łagodny klimat, minimalną aktywność sejsmiczną, prawie całkowity brak formacji górskich, ogromne połacie równinnych terenów, wyjątkowo żyzne i łatwo przyjmujące szczepy obcych roślin gleby oraz brak drapieżników mogących stanowić zagrożenie dla ludzi, ten glob Unia uznała za miejsce utworzenia kolonii, które będą zaopatrywać planety układu w żywność. Jedyny kontynent podzielono na dwanaście sektorów i wyłożono ogromną ilość pieniędzy na budowę dwunastu miast-fabryk będących centrami ustanowionych sektorów. Z nich odpowiedni ludzie mieli zarządzać uprawami i zaspokajać potrzeby farmerów. Także tutaj znajdowały się przetwórnie, w których część upraw zamieniano w gotowe produkty. Każde z miast-fabryk zaopatrzono we własny port pozwalający na lądowanie jednostek przewożących towary do oczekujących na orbicie ogromnych transportowców. Na planetę przesiedlono setki rodzin farmerów przeszkolonych w uprawie roślin oraz obsłudze i konserwacji specjalistycznego sprzętu. Poza miastami-fabrykami wybudowano dla farmerów małe osiedla, w których mieli mieszkać i skąd miał się odbywać transport plonów do miast-fabryk. W zamian za plony, poprzez miasta-fabryki dostarczano farmerom dobra, których ci nie byli w stanie wyprodukować oraz sprzęt pozwalający na utrzymanie maszyn rolniczych w dobrym stanie. W miastach-fabrykach zamieszkali robotnicy faktorii, pracownicy administracji, technicy i inżynierowie oraz zarządzający tym wszystkim specjaliści powiązani z rządami planet, które Spichlerz zaopatruje. W założeniu wszystko miało działać poprzez łańcuch powiązań – farmer mógł całe życie nie ruszać się ze swojego osiedla i nigdy nie widzieć statku kosmicznego, bo miał uprawiać rolę i wysyłać plony do miast-fabryk, skąd dostarczano mu w zamian zamówione dobra. Ustanowiono także, że Spichlerz jest zbyt cenny, aby można było pozwalać na jakąkolwiek turystykę, co uchroniło planetę przez piratami i potencjalnymi rabusiami. Po prostu każdy statek zbliżający się do planety i nie widniejący w grafiku dostaw ani w bazie lotów nadzwyczajnych uznawano za wrogą jednostkę i zestrzeliwano ją jeszcze na wysokiej orbicie. Wszystko przewidziano, wszystko wykonano według założeń i wszystko grało przez kilka pierwszych wieków. 'Kryzys' W końcu coś zaczęło się psuć. A że ryba psuje się od głowy, tak i relacje pomiędzy ludźmi z miast-fabryk i farmerami pogorszyły się z winy Rady Zarządców. Zbyt wielkie ambicje, cwaniactwo i brak analizy możliwych konsekwencji doprowadził do tego, że Rada Zarządców postanowiła zarobić na farmerach i ich ignorancji w zakresie polityki i ekonomii kosmicznej. Zarządcy wmawiali farmerom, że ceny dóbr rosną, a plonów oraz ich przetworów stoją w miejscu i nie wystarczają już na tak wiele. Zarządcy i ich miasta-fabryki bogacili się, zaopatrując farmerów coraz skąpiej, nie licząc części zamiennych oraz technologii mających poprawić sprawność i jakość upraw. A wśród farmerów zaczęło wrzeć. Sytuacja trwała na tyle długo, że stała się - nawet dla kolejnych zarządców miast-fabryk – standardem, zaś wśród farmerów słowo „zarządca” nabrało negatywnego znaczenia oznaczającego oszusta, kutwę, skąpca – a najczęściej szeroko pojętego skurwysyna. Kontakty pomiędzy farmerami a zarządcami ograniczyły się do minimum, czyli wymiany handlowej. Ci pierwsi stali się podejrzliwi, o wszystko obwiniając mieszkańców miast. Co więcej – zamknęli się na wpływy z zewnątrz, podchodząc z otwarta wrogością do każdego spoza swojej grupy. Zarządcy, widząc, co się dzieje – i bojąc się buntu całej społeczności farmerów Spichlerza - odcięli mieszkańcom farm dostęp do globalnej sieci komunikacji satelitarnej, jako przyczynę podając poważne uszkodzenia transmiterów i brak środków do ich naprawy. Spowodowało to jeszcze większą ksenofobię rolników. Wszystkie działania zarządców były starannie ukrywane przed rządami planet, które zainwestowały w Spichlerz. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie część mieszkańców miast-fabryk, która nie godziła się z tym stanem rzeczy, opuściła miasta i założyła osiedle na wyspie Atlantis, inicjując zaniedbane wcześniej rybołówstwo. Ci, którzy zamieszkali na Atlantis, założyli nieduże miasto, w którym wybudowali port gwiezdny za środki otrzymane od rządów planet. Jednak nie mieli dość odwagi, by poinformować zwierzchników zarządców o tym, jaka naprawdę panuje na Spichlerzu sytuacja. To było dwa wieki temu. 'Obecnie' Sytuacja obecnie wygląda jeszcze gorzej niż przed dwustu laty, ale planeta nadal spełnia swoją funkcję – farmerzy uprawiają ziemię, a plony oddają do miast-fabryk, skąd idą one dalej. Tylko dlatego rządy planet, które założyły Spichlerz, nadal nie wiedzą, co dzieje się na planecie. Sama zaś planeta dla każdego z zewnątrz, kto poznał jej tajemnice, jest domem wariatów zamieszkałym przez kilkadziesiąt tysięcy paranoików, wśród których istnieją trzy frakcje: Zarządców, Farmerów oraz Atlantów. ''Zarządcy Przez dwa ostatnie wieki ''Zarządcy stali się równie ksenofobiczni jak Farmerzy – ludzie żyją, pracują i umierają w miastach-fabrykach, z rzadka odwiedzając któreś z pozostałych miast celem urozmaicenia jego puli genowej i uchronienia jego społeczeństwa od degeneracji. Dzięki propagandzie i lansowaniu takiego modelu życia, mało który mieszkaniec miast-fabryk ma ochotę opuszczać swoją małą ojczyznę. Paranoja poparta pewnymi niepokojącymi trendami w kulturze farmerów doprowadziła do tego, że miasta-fabryki tylko z zewnątrz przypominają konstrukcje, jakimi były pierwotnie – w środku to fortece z ukrytym sprzętem wojskowym, kupionym w tajemnicy przed rządami od przemytników. Rada Zarządców żyje w ciągłym strachu, że pewnego dnia dojdzie do tego, że Farmerzy nie dostarczą plonów i ruszą na miasta-fabryki, gdzie dojdzie do krwawej rzezi. Sen z powiek członków Rady spędza również obawa, że w jakiś sposób (np. za sprawą przerwy w dostawach) prawda o sytuacji na Spichlerzu dotrze do rządów planet, a wtedy skończy się życie takie jak dotychczas, zaś radni zostaną surowo ukarani za winy swoje oraz swoich poprzedników. Kiedyś Zarządcy ''wysyłali szpiegów do ''Farmerów, ale zbyt wielu z nich nie wróciło. Ci zaś, którym się to udało, mówili o dziwnych obrzędach, z których wiele miało podłoże seksualne. Wedle szpiegów różnice w samym języku stały się tak duże, że trudno jest się zorientować, o czym mówili podsłuchani Farmerzy. ''Farmerzy Żyjący w izolacji ''Farmerzy ulegli ogromnej przemianie przez ostatnie kilkaset lat. Nie mając kontaktu z cywilizacją, całymi dniami pracując i mając bezustanny kontakt z naturą, wykształcili własną religię. Co zrozumiałe, owa religia opiera się na założeniu, że wszystko, co istnieje, wzrasta i umiera, pochodzi od Pani Płodności. Wspólny wróg, którego można nienawidzić, w postaci mieszkańców miast-fabryk, i pozbawienie łączności satelitarnej paradoksalnie spowodowało konsolidację grupy. Początkowo przedstawiciele społeczności Farmerów spotykali się na wspólnych Wiecach raz na pięć lat. Obecnie spotykają się dwa razy w roku, wymieniając informacje i plotki, omawiając wspólne tematy i tworząc plany rozwoju całego społeczeństwa Farmerów. Od kiedy kilkadziesiąt lat temu pojawił się kult Pani Płodności, więzy łączące Farmerów jeszcze bardziej się zacieśniły. Niestety doszło także do kilku wypaczeń, w wyniku których kilkukrotnie złożono w ofierze Pani Płodności pojmanych mieszkańców miast-fabryk, zakopując ich żywcem w ziemi i wzbogacając ją w ten sposób ku chwale bogini. Farmerami „rządzi” senat złożony z kilkudziesięciu najstarszych i najbardziej szanowanych przedstawicieli społeczeństwa. Senat zdaje sobie sprawę z tego że Farmerzy nie mogą sobie pozwolić na zerwanie tradycyjnej wymiany plonów i dóbr ani na otwarty konflikt z Zarządcami, bo doprowadziłoby to do interwencji z zewnątrz, co z kolei oznaczałoby koniec zbudowanego przez rolników społeczeństwa idealnego (według nich oczywiście). Farmerzy nie są jednak ślepi i widzą, że Zarządcy się zbroją, a ich miasta stają się solidniejsze. Sami też przygotowują się do ewentualnej wojny, przerabiając maszyny rolnicze w pojazdy bojowe. Zbrojenie się Farmerów, zauważone przez mieszkańców miast, nakręca jeszcze bardziej spiralę paranoi na planecie. Druga rzecz związana z Farmerami i potęgująca obawy Zarządców, to kult Pani Płodności. Mieszczuchy nie rozumieją nawet jego podstaw i niesłusznie obawiają się, że jest on powiązany z którymś z kultów mrocznych bóstw, z którymi ludzkość jest obecnie w stanie wojny. ''Atlanci thumb|278px|AtlantisMieszkańcy wyspy Atlantis chcą się trzymać jak najdalej od wszystkiego, co reprezentują ''Farmerzy i Zarządcy. Jednych uważają za prymitywów, a drugich za cwaniaków. Atlanci są też tą grupa, która utrzymuje częste kontakty z ludźmi spoza planety i jest najlepiej poinformowana o obecnej sytuacji w galaktyce oraz na Spichlerzu. Szkopuł jednak w tym, że niepodobna dowiedzieć się od nich prawdy o planecie. Interwencja z zewnątrz, która z pewnością zaangażowałaby wojsko, zburzyłaby ich swobodny tryb życia. Dlatego Atlanci, podobnie jak Zarządcy, starają się za wszelką cenę ukryć prawdę przed rządami planet mających udziały na Spichlerzu. Atlanci żyją z rybołówstwa i hodowli miejscowych perłopławów, a ich populacja liczy około trzech tysięcy ludzi z których tylko 2/3 żyje na Atlantis. Pozostała 1/3 mieszka na formacjach roślinnych tworzonych przez Pływające Drzewa będące elementem miejscowej flory, pobierających cały potrzebny pokarm z wody. Te formacje nazywane Pływającymi Wyspami mogą liczyć od trzech drzew (tzw. kępy) do nawet czterystu (tzw. knieje). O ile na kępie zmieści się najwyżej jeden człowiek i nie są one używane jako miejsca zamieszkania, o tyle w kniejach powstają całe osady liczące nawet kilkadziesiąt osób. Mieszkańcy wyspy pomimo utrzymywania kontaktów z ludźmi z zewnątrz, odnoszą się do przybyszów z niechęcią i dystansem. Z kolei mieszkańcy pływających wysp są o wiele bardziej otwarci na kontakty – niektórzy podobno utrzymują relacje z grupami Farmerów. 'Postacie' Robert Diggs – ''zarządca trzeciego co do wielkości miasta-fabryki: Tang, to czterdziestokilkuletni szczupły mężczyzna o bystrym umyśle i makiawelicznej naturze. ''Diggs widzi Spichlerz jako swój plac zabaw, na którym musi utrzymać porządek, a brudy zakopać jak najgłębiej by właściciele placu się o nich nie dowiedzieli. To bezwzględny typ, który w zasadzie rządzi Radą dzięki poparciu kilku innych wpływowych Zarządców. Odkąd owinął sobie wokół palca ufną i zakochaną w nim Misery Elliot – zarządcę Detro, największego z miast – i zaszantażował dzięki zdobytym, kompromitującym informacjom Zarządców czterech innych, jest w stanie przepchnąć każda ustawę, na której uchwaleniu mu zależy. To on ustala kierunki działań Rady i nie cofa się przed niczym, by osiągnąć zamierzone cele i utrzymać sytuację panującą na planecie w tajemnicy. Reginald Noble – ''potomek jednej z pierwszych rodzin ''Farmerów przesiedlonych na Spichlerz. W rolniczej społeczności istnieje funkcja'' Strażnika, wybieranego ze względu na swój autorytet oraz wiedzę i należącego do senatu. ''Strażników jest trzech: Wiedzy, Ducha i Tradycji. Reginald pełni tę trzecią rolę. Jego zadanie polega na pilnowaniu, by każda z grup Farmerów pamiętała o tym, że wymiana plonów pomiędzy miastami-fabrykami a osadami Farmerów jest konieczna do utrzymania obecnego standardu życia. Pilnuje, aby rodzice uczyli swoje dzieci poszanowania dla tej zasady i ma moc zmuszenia senatu do interwencji, jeśli stwierdzi, że zaszła taka potrzeba. Reginald jest już osiemdziesięcioletnim starcem, który przygotowuje się do odejścia i ma nadzieję, że funkcję po nim przejmie jego uczeń, Clifford Smith, którego poglądy całkowicie pokrywają się z poglądami mentora: załatwiać sprawy pokojowo, gloryfikować siłę umysłu a nie mięśni, dawać wszystkim przykład, że więcej można załatwić dzięki opanowaniu i analizie sytuacji niż pochopnym działaniom. Co ciekawe, Reginald nie jest wyznawcą Pani Płodności, co uchodzi za dziwne, ale nie jest w żaden sposób piętnowane ze względu na mądrość i pozycję Strażnika Tradycji. Richard Walters – ''jeden z kilku mieszkańców Atlantis, którzy nie urodzili się na '''Spichlerzu'. Mieszkający na wyspie od ponad dwudziestu lat, dobijający do siedemdziesiątki Walters jest uwielbiany przez lokalną społeczność za rozsądek, spokój, opanowanie, ogromna pogodę ducha oraz otwartość na ludzi. Nikt nie podejrzewa nawet, że zanim się tutaj osiedlił, był bardzo znanym łowcą nagród, uważanym ze względu na bezwzględność i zdolności detektywistyczne za jednego z najlepszych w tym fachu. Walters zakończył karierę i poszukiwał miejsca, gdzie mógłby osiąść i żyć w spokoju. Przypadek sprawił, że trafił na Atlantis, a rada wyspy po uzyskaniu informacji, kim był, pozwoliła mu zamieszkać na Spichlerzu w zamian za świadczenie pewnych usług, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Walters skorzystał z propozycji, na czym wyszedł lepiej niż rada, jako że przez okres swojego pobytu na planecie tylko dwukrotnie musiano korzystać z jego usług, z czego tylko raz wykonanie usługi wymagało pozbawienia kogoś życia. Jedynie trzon rady wyspy wie o jego prawdziwej tożsamości i ma prawo decydować o wykorzystaniu jego umiejętności do utrzymania status quo na planecie. Pomimo podeszłego wieku Richard jest nadal piekielnie sprawny i niejeden młodzieniec pozazdrościłby mu umiejętności i krzepy. Niejeden też przeraziłby się zimnego profesjonalizmu i bezwzględności, jaką się cechuje, kiedy wykonuje zlecenie. Kategoria:Yutani Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Eden